Midvale:The New Adventures of Supergirl
by bull705
Summary: The girl of steel deals with fighting crime and being a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

Midvale:The New Adventures of Supergirl

A fan-fiction series inspired by and based on the fan-film "Confessions of a Teenage Supergirl".An interesting take on the DC Comics character.To see what I'm talking about go to .I myself am not involved in the production itself but I did enjoy it very much. 

The aspects that I found interesting are its two main themes.First being personal idenity.The other being legacy.I'll expand on these themes with the character descriptions.

Kara Zor-El/Linda Lee Danvers/Supergirl:When the planet Krypton exploded,the city of Argo and its citizens were initially spared due to the domed structure that protected it.However eventually the harmless ground tuned into toxic kryptonite.In order to save his only daughter,Zor-El(brother of Jor-El)placed her in an escape rocket similar to the one his brother used to save baby Kal-El.Sent to Earth,the pre-teen Kara was found by her older cousin Superman.She was placed by him(as Clark Kent)at an orphanage under the name Linda Lee,she was eventually adopted by the Danvers family.She attended Midvale Prep Academy for Girls while simultaneously going thru training with Superman and acting as his "secret weapon".After graduation from Midvale Prep,she enrolled in Stanhope University in Midvale.Kara has basically had to deal with being three different people.Kara,the person she was born as,Linda,her secret identity who's somewhat timid and nervous,and Supergirl,the heroine trying to live up to the near impossible legacy of her older cousin.

Rick Malverne:A student at Stanhope University.He's attracted to Linda but was somewhat put off by her running off in the middle of a date(she had to handle a hostage situation at the local TV studio).He's handsome and usually kind,but is easily hurt and might be prone to lash out.

Dr.Elias Thorne:A brilliant scientist and a father figure of sorts for Kara.She occasionaaly helps him with research and he helps her with the kind of problems a young teen might go to a parent to answer.Note:The fan-film had him at a space station but I'll be changing that to a STAR LABS facility near the University.

Enchantress:A fellow student who studies the occult to gain power.Her goal isn't quite clear as of this moment

The following characters will hopefully be making guest appearances:

Superman/Clark Kent

Batgirl/Barbara Gordon

Dr Light/Kimiyo Hoshi

Firestorm/Jason Rusch

Firehawk/Lorraine Reilly

The Teen Titans

Justice League of America

Dr.Fate

Keep in mind the whole story arc hasn't been planned yet so some appearances might not actually happen,but I'll do my best.Reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Midvale: The New Adventures of Supergirl

Inspired by and based on the fan film "Confessions of a Teenage Supergirl" at  and the DC Comics owned characters.

Episode 1:A Not So Enchanted Evening

It hasn't been the best 24 hours for Kara. As Supergirl she had to watch her childhood hero sacri.fice himself to save her from a mysterious entity that's been haunting her dreams for weeks. As Linda Danvers she had to leave her date Rick Malverne alone in a restaurant. Rick now doesn't even want to talk to her. She understands of course how he feels but that didn't make it hurt any less. She really likes Rick and his words and actions cut straight to her soul, which unlike her body is quite vulnerable. She sat at the desk in her dorm room at Garrett Hall and thought to herself "How does Kal-El do it?"No time to ponder that though, as she had classes to get to.

Rick was talking with a few classmates. Linda tried to approach him to talk to him. Before she could even get a "Hi Rick." out of her mouth, Rick had already walked away. "Smooth, Linda. Real Smooth." she said to herself .Sometimes she really hated being Linda Danvers. As she started to walk away herself a young woman came up to her. She said "Excuse me, are you Linda Danvers?" "Yes, that's me. Do I know you?"Linda said. The woman said "My name is Julie Moone. I have a few classes with you. I was wondering if you would like to come to a little get-together tonight. Say around 8 o'clock" Linda asked "What kind of get-together is it?" Julie said "Just a place where smart young ladies like yourself can socialize with others like yourself. No boys allowed however."Linda was actually relieved to hear that part so she accepted the invitation.

Later that day, at STAR Labs Midvale, Supergirl is helping Dr. Thorne with an experiment that needs her special talents. After they are finished, they begin to talk casually.

"So things haven't improved with your young male acquaintance ?"asked Dr. Thorne.

"No, he still isn't speaking to...my other identity. The truth is I'm not sure that I can blame him. After all I basically stood him up. He has every right to be mad."

"You left him to stop the hostage situation at the TV station. I think that's a pretty good reason."

"Sure, for Supergirl it's a great reason. The problem is he's not dating Supergirl. He's dating ...I'm not even sure anymore!"

"Perhaps that's part of the problem. Maybe you should try to give Supergirl a night off. You were invited to this party, right?"

"Yeah, a classmate is sort of having a girls night. I guess it's sort of a social club of sorts."

So go. Enjoy yourself. Don't worry about saving the world for a night and let yourself have some fun."

"Sounds like a plan."she said. She also thought to herself how it wold distract her from thinking about Rick.

At an old fashioned house just off-campus, Julie walked into her bedroom and stood in front of a mirror on the wall. After a wave of her hands, a mysterious figure in an emerald cloak appeared in it.

"All is nearly prepared ,powerful one. I await your orders."Julie said.

"Excellent, my enchantress. You shall have power beyond your imagination. All I require is a sacrifice ."said the ominous figure.

"And you shall have it, I promise."

On a table in the main room laid an unconscious young man. Specifically Rick Malverne ! Julie covered him with a black blanket and prepared for the night's ceremonies.

TO BE CONTINUED ...

Note: I have no personal involvement in the actual fan film that inspired this story. If you would like to see it yourself go to the Myspace website and search Supergirl or simply type .I welcome reviews!


End file.
